Christmas kisses
by InsaneDragonGirl100
Summary: Ok so I know that it's no where near Christmas but I got this prompt on Tumblr and I just couldn't resist! click to read more :D and enjoy


So I got a few prompts on Tumblr and th is was one of them :D I had a lot of fun writing this and keep an eye out for more from me ;)

Prompt: cute kissy fluff of lisanna and levy trying to kiss their tall men

**(This is set just after the seven year gap)**

ok...so...enjoy and perhaps leave a review?

* * *

**Levy; **

Even after the seven year gap and the guild losing its status as number one, Christmas time at the guild was just as festive as ever.

Master Makarov had found what had to have been the biggest tree in magnolia (it was so big it didn't even fit inside the guild hall) and we all decorated it together, well Master decorated the tree while the rest of us did the inside.

"Levy?"

I spun around and saw lisanna walking towards me with a covered basket in her hands.

"Hey lisanna! What's up?" I asked, turning to face her.

"You'll never guess what Mira-nee hung on the door."

"I can take a guess and say that it was mistletoe."

Lisanna nodded her head, laughing. "Then you would guess right." She said.

I shook my head with a mock exasperated sigh. "Of course she did."

We both dissolved into fits of giggles until I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"What's so funny shrimp?" Rumbled Gajeel from behind me.

"Dear god don't scare me like that!" I yelled, spinning around and smacking his shoulder with the palm of my hand.

"Gihi what was that shrimp? A mosquito bite?"

"Shut up Gajeel." I said, turning back to lisanna and smiling sarcastically, causing lisanna to start laughing again.

Gajeel let her laugh for a few moments before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from her. "Shrimp the demon barmaid wants us to run some more decorations out to Makarov." He said.

"Alright, alright! Bye Lisanna!" I called out, waving my other arm as he pulled me towards the makeshift bar.

Mira giggled and handed Gajeel the box.

"Thanks Mira!" I called as Gajeel pulled me away again.

I could hear her bell like laugh following us as we walked towards the door...the door with mistletoe hanging from it...

"Gajeel wait...don't!" I said frantically, pulling at his grip on my arm but it was too late.

As soon as our feet touched the threshold a rune trap sprung closed.

A few seconds later the rules of the trap emblazoned themselves on the wall.

The two unfortunate people who got stuck had to kiss... I swore under my breath and looked through my lashes up at Gajeel. The black haired dragonslayer was looking anywhere but at me.

I sighed and turned to face him fully. "Well let's get this over with." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Gajeel's eyes widened a fraction and a light red blush spread across his cheeks.

Taking advantage of his distracted state I reached out and grabbed the front of his jacket, rose up on my toes and pulled him down so I could reach his mouth.

Gajeel tensed for a fraction of a second before he relaxed and wrapped his arms securely around my waist, hauling me up and against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and turned my head to deepen the kiss.

Little did we know, the trap lowered and we were free but we continued to kiss in the middle of the doorway until someone cleared their throat behind us.

I broke the kiss and we turned to face Natsu.

"Why don't you two get a room?" He questioned.

"Actually that's not a bad idea salamander." He said, turning and walking out of the guild and down the path with me still in his arms.

**Lisanna;**

Hours later I sat at the bar with my sister, cleaning glasses. There was only a few other people still hanging around the guildhall and it was finally quiet.

I let out a small laugh as I thought about all of the things that had gone on today. My sister had endeavored to get several of her "ships" together and it had worked for the most part.

I shook my head at the thought of my sister, cackling and rubbing her hands together at the couples getting together left right and center.

"Hey babe what are you laughing at?" Bixlow asked, coming up behind me and putting his arms on the counter one on either side of me.

"Don't call me babe Bixlow." I said, not turning my head.

Bixlow laughed and sat beside me at the bar. I looked up and saw the my sister had disappeared off somewhere.

"Are you just about done?"

"Yea actually...why?"

"Oh no reason, I was just wondering because if you wanted I would walk you home." He said, tilting my head to face him.

I could feel my face heating up and I gently tugged my face out of his hand and looked back down at the ground. "Oh sure...that would be nice actually..." I said, putting down the glass I was cleaning and stood up.

"Okay, let's get going then."

Bixlow wrapped his arm around my shoulder and guided me to the door.

I didn't realize that freed hadn't taken down the rune trap until it had sprung.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Bixlow. "You know what we have to do right?" I asked.

Bixlow didn't say anything, he only reached down and wrapped his arms around me, leaning down and placing a kiss against my mouth.

I smiled and put my hands on his face, pulling him further into the kiss.

When we ran out of breath I pulled away and rested my head against his.

"Wow..." he murmured fiddling with a piece of my hair.

I giggled and pulled the rest of the way back, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the guildhall.


End file.
